Our overall objectives continue to be to increase understanding of the cellular and molecular events responsible for malignant transformation by Rous sarcoma virus. For the current year, we are concentrating on two areas: identification and characterization of the glucose transporter from chicken embryo cells transformed by RSV; and exploitation of "partial" transformation mutants of RSV to analyze the functional significance of RSV-induced phosphorylations.